Tis the Season for Drama&Greed
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: What happens when the Winx&Specialists celebrate Christmas on Earth?.  'Tis the season for joy&good deeds, but not all seem to agree.  Mostly MusaRiven, but there will be major StellaBrandon drama!  PAIRINGS: MxR,SxB,BxS,FxH&TxT  Happy Holidays!
1. Seasons Greetings

**Note: No Layla in this story….simply because she's not one of my favorite characters in the series so I don't really know how to portray her…besides, me writing about Nabu…makes the story awkward…because he's kinda awkward to me. Sorry! Don't hate me, but it's just the original girls&guys like in season one, but Helia is here…that may be kind of confusing…so No Layla&Nabu, but Helia exists. Simply because I just couldn't leave Flo alone this holiday season!3 R&R(:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Musa…" He said faintly as he stood facing her. <em>

"_Y-yes?" She muttered._

_His hand caressed her cheek, an action very unlike one which he would normally do. She leaned into him so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Placing his other hand on the back of her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cautiously he leaned in, and she closed her eyes awaiting the sensation…._

**Smack! **

"Wake up sleepy head! Bloom wants to tell us something!" Stella yelled, pillow in hand at the edge of Musa's bed.

Considering her possible actions, Musa restrained herself from attacking the blonde fairy.

"This better be good." She mumbled getting up from her bed, taking her comforter with her.

Five minutes later the girls were all gathered in Bloom's room. Musa sat on the ground knees to her chest, snuggled in her comforter leaning against Bloom's bed. The other girls simply stood in front of her.

"What is this about?" Tecna asked, none too happy with the disturbance at seven in the morning.

"Yeah," Chimed in Flora, "I was having a really good dream…" She trailed off.

"Alright, so I was thinking…since it's winter break, and Christmas is right around the corner, we could totally do a Secret Santa, and have a get together and even invite the boys over to hang out!" Bloom said with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone, save Musa, gave her a slightly confused look.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't you think it would be fun?" She asked, confused as to why they weren't as excited about the entire ordeal as she was.

"That sounds great sweetie…" Flora said, "But, uhmm—"

"What the heck is a Christmas?" Stella beamed in, cutting Flora off.

"What's Christmas?" Bloom asked in disbelief, "It's only the biggest holiday of the year!"

"Uhh, right…so what's it for?" Stella asked again.

"It says here on the Realm Wide Web that Christmas or Christmas Day is an annual commemoration of the birth of Jesus Christ celebrated generally on December 25th by billions of people around the world…"

"So, it's an _Earth_ thing?" Stella asked with a displeased tone in her voice.

"It seems so." Tecna concluded.

"What do you do?" Flora asked still confused.

"Well for starters you give and recieve gifts from everyone, and you get to put up a Christmas tree in your home, and decorate it. People go caroling all the time, I personally think the best thing about it is sitting around the fire together drinking hot cocoa and spending time with everyone, because it's really about being thankful for everything and everyone you have in life." Bloom finished out of breath.

"You put a tree…in your house..?" Stella said, still not pleased with the concept of Christmas.

"That's not the point Stella!" Bloom said, "C'mon girls, it'll be fun! Please?"

"Oh, alright sweetie." Flora said giving Tecna a questioning look.

"I don't see why not. Stella?" She asked.

"Do we have to…?" She whined, earning a stern look from Tecna, and puppy dog eyes from Bloom.

"Oh, fine." She half smiled.

"What about you Musa?" They all turned to find Musa, head thrown back on Bloom's bed, with her mouth slightly open, drooling.

"MUSA!" Stella screamed, causing the sleeping fairy to jump slightly.

"Hmmm…what?" She asked groggily.

"How do you feel about celebrating Christmas?" Flora asked in a sweet gentle tone.

"Huh? Uh…yeah, sure." She said as she fell over and curled up into a ball on Bloom's floor.

"Good! Then pack your stuff girls! We're going to Earth!" Bloom said happily.

"I'll go call my Schnookums, and the boys!" Stella yelled as she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later the Winx and Specialist stood outside, waiting for Stella.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Musa asked irritated.

"I'll go check on her…" Bloom said walking back inside. Ten minutes later she walked outside juggling four of Stella's bags, with Stella in tow holding her purse.

"Alright Darlings! Lets get this show on the road!" She annouced clapping her hands.

"It's about damn time." Riven muttered, before boarding the ship.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they arrived at their destinstion.* Once bright and sunny Gardinia, was now covered in a think white blanked of snow. Small snowflakes floated to the ground as ringing bells and Christmas spirit filled the air. The town busy with Chritsmas shoppers out and about, buying gifts for their loved ones and friends.<p>

"Mom, Dad…I'm home!" Bloom announced, as they walked through the door of her former home.**

"Is that you honey?" her mom called from somewhere in the house. "I'm in the kitchen, come on in!" She shouted once again. Filing into the house they all gathered around the dining room table.

"My, you've brought all of your friends with you…well you all are welcome to stay here if you like."

"Actually mom, we were going to check into a hotel downtown. Then we were going to go shopping. We just came by to say hello real quick." Bloom said.

"Well have fun dear." Her mother said to her as they started for the door.

"Alright, we'll be back later. Bye mom! Tell dad I said hi!" She shouted as they left.

* * *

><p><strong>*I have no idea how long it takes to travel to a different dimension…but it can't take that long right? <strong>

****Where on earth(no pun intended) they found a place to park their giant ship is beyond me…so use your imagination people!(: Come on be creative! **

**R&R Please!**


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Hey Readers! I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm going to attempt to type and cram in all the stuff that I've started but have yet to publish, I actually just posted a songfic for Teen Titans, don't know if any of my Winx Club readers would be interested in that? I also received some questions, so here goes. No, I'm not trying to make Stella look like an idiot, she just has so much character that I feel if I don't use it to the best of my ability, she just might burst! I absolutely love the way she is being portrayed so far.! Musa is my favorite character and Stella comes next in line, so I wont be out Stella bashing. In the first chapter, none of the girls, except Bloom knew what Christmas was…They're from Magix, Stella was just a little more vocal about it than the rest of them. Musa on the other hand was just too tired and lazy to ask what the heck was going on. I hope that clears things up a bit. If you have any questions or anything, just PM me. Okay.. I'll stop rambling. Here's Chapter Two Everybody! But first…

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Winx Club, but the plot line is mine^-^ Enjoy!**

**(New Pen Name guyss!-used to be _melaniebrietta_)**

'Tis The Season For Drama And Greed

By: xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx

Written: December 24, 2011

Chapter Two: Unexpected Encounters

* * *

><p>"Rooming arrangements everyone!" Stella shrieked, waving the hotel room keys in the air, causing everyone in the lobby to direct their attention to her.<p>

"Girls in one, guys in the other." Tecna said, as if she wasn't expecting a different answer.

"No silly, couples. Duh!" Tecna gave her a confused look, "We're big kids now darling" Stella replied.

"W-what?" Timmy asked choking on his own words.

"You heard her Timister." Riven said smacking Timmy none to gently on the back.

"Not so fast Rivie-poo, you're rooming with Musa" Stella spoke, this time prideful.

Riven, clenching his jaw in anger at the name he was just given glanced over to the dark haired girl as Stella held his copy of his and Musa's room key up against his chest with her finger. "Have fun." She whispered before walking over to Musa to give her the other key. Unaware of the previous events Musa turned her iPod off and looked at her room key. _Room 627*****_, sighing she took the elevator to the sixth floor, luggage in hand. Upon arriving she received a text message from Bloom stating that they were going out for lunch later and to meet in the lobby at 12:30. Checking the time, she set her phone and luggage down on the queen sized bed that sat against the middle of the far wall, draped with a fancy canopy. Pivoting around the room, she realized that it was quite spacious. A television hung on the wall across from the bed and the bathroom door sat on the wall just to the right. To the left of the TV there sat a moderately sized vanity. On the wall next to the bed there was a dark wood wardrobe, and just to the side of the door she walked in through there was a small kitchenette.

Deciding that she could use a shower, she walked over to the bed and grabbed her iPod and walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her. Starting the water she, she let the small room fill with steam while she unplugged her headphones from her iPod and turned it on full blast. Stepping into the stand-up shower, she immediately arched her back at the burning temperature; jumping forward slightly she knocked a bar of soap off of its rack. Picking it up after adjusting the water, she began singing along to her iPod.

* * *

><p>"Just great!" Riven said aloud to no one in particular "Out of everyone here, I'm stuck rooming with <em>her<em>" he spoke again opening the door with the key Stella had given him. Noticing that she had beaten him there, he listened for any sign that she was around. He heard the faint sound of running water coming from the other side of what he was positive was the bathroom door. Carelessly tossing his things on the ground next to the small kitchenette, he walked across the room and dropped down on the cleared side of the bed. Grabbing the remote off of the night stand, he turned on the TV only to have to volume so loud he jumped up and fell off of the bed. Fumbling with the remote he quickly turned it off. Now frustrated, he threw the remote back on the bed before lying back down, falling into a not so deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hearing a loud voice momentarily drown out her music, Musa stopped singing. Listening carefully she could hear a faint shuffling sound and someone swearing. Rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and the soap off of her body she turned off the shower. Picking up a towl from the rack, she cursed herself for not bringing her clothes in the bathroom with her. Wrapping herself in the way too small hotel towel, she tugged at the edges in hopes to cover herself a bit more.<p>

Hearing a faint click, followed by the hardly noticeable sound of a door opening, Riven jumped up and out of bed quickly. As she opened the bathroom door, steam began to pour out of the small room. A tiny figure was faintly recognizable until she took a few steps forward, leaving the steam behind. Upon seeing a frustrated Musa with her long hair now matted to her shoulders and her back, tugging at her towel that hardly covered her body as goosebumps formed on her pale smooth skin, he clenched his jaw tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? I know, I'm kinda rushed for time. My friend is having her sweet 16 tonight and she lives 5 hours away, so I have to get ready before hand. <strong>

**I found this to be the best place to stop it, sorry. But here's something fun!(:**

**Who can tell me what Musa's room number means? hmmm? Come on! Its not hard! First to get it right, gets to put their own touch on this story! Meaning, you could help write a chapter, or simply throw some things out there that you would like to see happen in the story, and I'll do my best to work with you!^-^ Just PM me your answer.**

**I am also doing sonfic requests! So, if you have a song that you would like to see thrown into the Winx Club, Teen Titans(RobRae) or Danny Phantom(DannySam) world...let me know and I'll do my best to write you one!(:**

**Again, Thanks Readers! R&R**


	3. You Lost Him!

_**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in a rrreeealllllly super long time, I have intentions of making this chapter longer…way longer; but I haven't had time to carry out that intention. Knowing that I haven't published in a while, I decided it would be better to post this now then make you wait even longer for something that might not get done for a long time. So again, sorry for the super short chapter! R&R guys! Thanks(: and still guys, who can tell me what Musa and Riven's room number means? Room: 627**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Could she look any sexier?" <em>Riven thought to himself. Shaking his head getting rid of the disturbing thoughts, he spoke, "What the hell Musa?" Gasping, she jumped slightly. "Riven?" She shrieked, "What are you doing in here?" She yelled, ducking behind the bed.

"I, uh…I was just…"

"Get out!" She yelled again.

"Can it pixie." He said his tone harsh as he stood up. "This is my room too."

"Your room…?" She asked in disbelief, "But…_Stella_" She muttered harshly under her breath after a moment.

"Could you uh, put something decent on?" He asked, sitting on the bed in an awkward position. Remembering she was still unclothed, she slowly stood up from behind the bed, grabbing her suitcase. "_This…"_ She said motioning between the two of them, "_Never _happened." She finished sharply, as she scurried into the bathroom.

"Of course not." He said sarcastically, catching a glimpse of her ass as she retreated.

Walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed in a dark blue shirt with a black jacket, skinny jeans, and dark blue converse; she went to the bed, grabbing her phone she checked the time. 12:20, she then put it in her back pocket. Walking over to the small vanity, she pulled her long hair into her signature pigtails. Turning to Riven, she found him lying on his back, starring blankly at the ceiling.

"Coming?" She questioned. Without responding he stood up from the bed and walked out the door.

"_Rude.." _"Alright then." She said, grabbing her room key before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Cupcake, we're going to be late!" Brandon shouted to Stella whom was on the other side of the bathroom door.<p>

"Calm down, they wont leave us!" She reasoned. Sighing, he began to drum his fingers impatiently on the kitchen countertop which he was leaning on. Moments later, Stella emerged from the small room wearing a small sweater dress with leggings, boots and her ever famous, ring of solaria, letting her hair fall over her shoulders pinning back only a small section behind her ear.

"Schnookums, have you seen my—"

"Nope, but I'm sure we can find it when we get back."

"But—" ushering her out the door, he cut her off again.

"Promise, but right now we have to go." He said. Pouting a little, she grabbed her purse off of the counter as Brandon pushed her past the small kitchen, and out the door.

_*Ding* _

"There they are!" Sky said as the elevator doors slid open to reveal a tardy Brandon and Stella.

"You do know the term fashionably late only applies to social engagements, right Stella?" Tecna said, and unpleasant look on her face.

"Whatever Tec." Stella said, brushing the comment off. "Lets just get out of here, I'm famished!" She whined.

"I second that, come one guys! I know this great Japanese Grill not that far from here." Bloom said. As they filed out of the building, Brandon stopped, slapping Stella's ass, whom was perfecting her lip gloss in her pocket mirror. Winking at her he held out his hand for her to take. Linked together they walked ahead to catch up with the others.

Upon arriving at their destination, the group (except Bloom) stopped a moment to observe their surroundings.

"Hello, how many?" The hostess asked walking up to the group.

"Table for ten, please." Bloom requested. Scanning over the map of available tables the girl paused for a moment before saying, "Follow me please." As she grabbed menus and walked off. Silently the group followed the small woman to an empty table. The table, which was wrapped around a grill, seated just enough, with pulling up a couple of extra chairs. On the left side of the grill sat, Flora and Helia, with Riven on the corner. In front of the grill and next to Riven sat Musa. Next to her sat Stella, then Brandon, and Sky. To the right of the grill was, Bloom, then Tecna and Timmy. After taking their drink and meal orders, their waitress informed them that their cook would be there momentarily.*

* * *

><p>"SHOPPING!" Stella squealed.<p>

"My ear, Stel! I'd rather not be deaf." Musa said as Stella drug her along.

"Remind me why we have to go shopping again?" Brandon moaned, the other guys silently agreeing with him.

"Because, Christmas is right around the corner and we have to buy presents for everyone." Bloom stated matter of factly.

"Riiiiggghhtt…" Sky said, thinking of a quick escape.

"Why don't you girls go shopping and us guys will go…buy stuff somewhere else?" Brandon said a cheesy grin on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean you guys don't really know your way around here and it—"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm sure we'll be fine." Sky said reassuringly.

"Alright…see you guys later then." Bloom said, still unsure as she gave Sky a hug.

"Bye Schnookums!" Stella squealed. Her arms flying around Brandon's neck.

"See ya later Cupcake." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Damnit Sky! I thought you said you knew where you were going!"<p>

"Me? I know just as much about this place as you do, why would I know where to go?" he said, defending himself.

"You said you knew your way around!"

"How is this my fault?"

"Your dumbass got us lost!"

"Yeah? Well I don't see you helping any!"

"That's becau—"

"Guys! Just stop it already! Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." Helia said stepping between the two, his fingers massaging his temples.

"He's right man, come on." Sky said, slapping Brandon on the shoulder.

"Hey guys…Where's Riven?" Brandon asked, confusion evident in his tone. Glancing towards one another they stood in silence...

* * *

><p><strong>* I understand that this can be sorta confusing...if you've never been to Bonsai Garden. If you have then you understand what I'm talking about, if not I'm sorry, I attempted to explain this the best I could..<strong>

**Once again, I really am sorry for such a short chapter! I...uh, have other things that I've been dealing with. That said, I am still doing songfic requests, though they might be a little slower than normal. I will update as soon as I can...**

**Once more, Can anyone tell me what Their room number stands for, Room:627 I promise it is super easy! Who ever guessed it right gets to put their own personal touch on the story, as little as telling somethings that you want to see happen in the story as far as helping me write an entire chapter or two! Guess away guys, just PM me or leave a review! **

**R&R Readers!**


	4. Were You Fantasizing About Me?

**A/N: I know I KNOW! I'm horrible, I haven't updated in ! Literally, and you guys are going to hate me even more when you find out that this chapter isn't really a chapter…it's more like a teaser/ poll type of thing, (Which I will post/explain at the end of this teaser/poll thingy.) [ I sure am all over those "Blank/ Blank thingys" today aren't I?] anywho… on to more important business, MUSA AND RIVEN'S ROOM NUMBER! **

**Okay, I've had some guesses and I'm sad to say that none of them have been correct So lets sort this out,..**

**chinaluv****: I'm sorry, but it's not her birthday. Not even close..I mean I don't know when her birthday is..but I'm positive it isn't close to the meaning of this number. And comeeee onnnn! You never know if your guesses would be righttt! Don't you want to help me write this story? Send me some more guesses babe!(:**

**SolarianLovix: I'm again, sorry…but its not related to drugs..or pregnancy…but I must say, it was a creative guess! Keep guess though love, I promise it's super easyyyy!**

**xInspiredByTheOneAndOnly****: Well you could always take a shot at it! I mean it wouldn't hurt!(: Like I said, It's super easy..**

**Mina3234 AKA ****Mina52999****: Nope, we aren't adding numbers and it has nothing to do with sex. Keep Guessing though! (: **

**And as Mina52999 requested (Everybody thank her..because I honestly was just going to let you guys keep guessing to the death) here is a hint! **

**_**Think Letters…not full words, just letters.** _ and that right there probably just gave it away…and if it didn't…im a little skeptical about you guys.. o_O**

**As to all of my other faithful reviewers…Thank you so much for your support, helpful comments and constructive criticism. It really has helped me come a long way.! I love you guys, Keep Reviewing!(:**

**Now that I've rambled enough… here's the next chapter that isn't really a chapter..it's more like a teaser/poll thingy…which reminds me! READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END PLEASEEEE! :D **

* * *

><p>"Adele?" he whispered to himself as he watched her through the large window of the small music shop she was currently roaming around. He stood just out of sight, but always kept her just in sight. Slowly she put down the black and white cd case and walked over to the rock section. After pausing for a moment she turned and walked away from the merchandise and towards the register with a couple of unknown cd cases in her tiny hand. Hiding behind a nearby news stand, he waited for her to advance towards her next destination, a clothing store of which; for the life of him, he couldn't pronounce the name of. Following her inside, he kept a safe distance from her. Hiding behind a clothing rack he watched as she walked around for roughly twenty minutes before walking back towards the dressing rooms. Revealing tops, some jeans in one hand and two super short skirts, and a dark colored dress in the other she smiled as the woman manning the station handed her a small plastic card with the number eight on it. After she disappearing into a small room blocked off by a dark curtain, he waited patiently for the woman at the front to turn her back before silently slipping past her and into the dressing room. Quietly he snuck into the dressing room directly across from hers pulling the curtain shut he peaked out from the small gap where the curtain failed to meet the wall. Suddenly her curtain shot open, walking out to the huge mirror that was placed at the end of the narrow hallway she admired herself clad in a deep blue strapless form fitting sequenced top and a super short black pencil skirt. Running her hands down from her waist to her hips she turned to face the very dressing room that Riven hid in before speaking, "Y'know Riv, if I didn't know any better I would think you were following me." Receiving no response she spoke again, "Oh come on Riven, I know you're in there…I have amazing hearing remember?" Walking over to the small room she grabbed the thick cloth and yanked it back, revealing a stunned Riven. A small giggle escaped her lips before she spoke yet again, "Care to explain what you're doing here?" she asked her voice thick and throaty as she placed her petite hand on his chest. "Now don't tell me you're lost…" she drawled out as she watched him choke on his own words. Smirking she pushed him back into the dressing room, pulling the curtain closed behind them. Regaining his confidence he took his chance and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her roughly towards him before crashing his lips upon hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck he pulled her up, only to have her instinctively wrap her legs around his waist. Turning around he slammed her back into the wall causing her to arch her back and moan in slight pain, breaking the kiss. Tilting her head back and slight to the side, he kissed her neck and collarbone. Pulling down the small sequenced top she was wearing just enough to notice she wasn't wearing a bra, he craned his neck placing rough kissed on her neck and collarbone, slowly making his way down, he felt a sharp pang in the stomach.<p>

- "Riven? What the hell?" she asked as she watched the hot headed specialist double over in pain. _'Why is he looking at me like that?' _ "Riven?" She asked once again slightly raising her voice.

His head reeling, he was brought back to the real world as the pain in the abdomen began to fade. "What the hell?" he asked the petite fairy sanding in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms defensively across her chest, forcing her breasts upward slightly. Glancing down at her chest he quickly looked back up at her face, "I, uhh—"

"You were following me…weren't you?" She asked him before he could. Before he could respond she began again, "Were you…were you fantasizing abo—"

"No!" he answered suddenly cutting her off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you should have known it was going to be short. Don't kill me, please :**

**I have some good news!(: **

**You all still have a fair chance at guessing what Musa and Riven's hotel room number means, Room: 627….like I have said a million and one times..IT'S SUPER EASY! I PROMISE! Because it really is. Just don't over think it guys.**

**And secondly, after writing this I realized that im not entirely sure where I would like my story to go…that's why im having this teaser/poll thingy. **

**Just let me know through a review..or PM me(Which I prefer) your answer. **

**Should I…**

**Make it hard for Riven to even convince Musa of anything (as in..they don't get along)**

**Have Musa be a flirt back and toy with Riven's emotions the way he does every other girls**

**Let their egos get in the way thus making their relationship very slow paced like the show did.**

**Again, let their egos get in the way thus making them hide their relationship from the rest of the winx and specialist.**

**Orrr, make it seem like everything is all good and dandy when *_gasp* _ suddenly, Another girl comes in and Musa gets jealous! **

**Just PM me or leave a review to let me know where you think this story should go!:) **

**Ohhh and uhmm…. Who would like to see more StellaxBrandon? Let me know..**

**Annndddd one more…(last one I promise!) **

**Secret Santa..Too cliché…or should I make them do one.. ? after all this is still a Christmas fic guys!**

**R&R **


End file.
